Iron warriors fanfic chapter 1
by v10mega
Summary: This story follows the 13th grand company iron warrior, Hra'gath through the great crusade to the 41st millennium. More will be posted if liked.


Couple of things to say before I begin:

I do not intend to monetize this in any way possible, this is strictly for entertainment purposes and it I do not own anything. This is just my fluff for my custom chaos space marine warband.

If this fanfic does not receive good views then I will shut it down, however if they are received well then I will intend to make more chapters (the story is already fully fleshed out).

Im new to this website and any kind of criticism would be great.

I have had my fair share of reading warhammer 40k lore but am no expert.

Sorry for my poor English

If you would like me to write about other legions, I can do that as well both loyalist and traitors alike and maybe orks could work too.

All right lets get into this together!

Chapter 1: Decimation

Eight iron warrior scout marines, walked into the barracks, all lead by Ulric an iron warrior with great jealousy of his sergeant. The small barracks was a mile away from the main citadel, the barracks was a large windowless building once inhabited by the local militia now it houses the great space marines.

"Sergeant Hra'gath, you have been chosen to be the one of the ten Astartes here to be decimated". Said Ulric.

Hra'gath got up from his chair and stared into the marine's eye. "Do you know the meaning of decimation brother? It is to root out the weak amongst us, for they spread like cancer." Exclaimed Hra'gath.

"If it is given by our father, Perturabo then it is for the better." Said brother Ulric.

Hra'gath analyzed the situation that he was in, he had his power armor on, the weapons his brothers had, merely trench tools, unable to pierce the armor compared to his superior power maul no more than five feet from him. He had run down the calculations in his head and concluded with a sixty percent chance of him winning the fight.

"Very well then decimate me." Hra'gath said mockingly.

"IRON WITHIN IRON WITHOUT." Yelled Ulric.

The first marine sprinted at full force towards Hra'gath, the first mistake out of many. Hra'gath had swept his feet across the floor causing the foolish marine to fall on his back. He then proceeded to gouging out his eyeballs and beating the poor marine mercilessly in the head reducing his head into nothing but bloody pulp. He then picked up the bloodied corpse and threw it at the other 3 marines that had charged at him, giving him a priceless second to pick up his power maul. He turned the maul on and with one foul sweep, decapitated all three marines adjacent to each other, their heads hitting the ground with a heavy " _thump"_. The rest of the five marines were astonished at the power of their Sergeant, but it did not stop them, three more marines charged with full force at the beast. Hra'gath instantly took one marine's life by ramming him in the face with the power maul, the second managed to flank him, due to the third marine's distraction. The second marine had stabbed Hra'gath in a weak point in his armor and caused the beast to bleed. With a loud snarl, Hra'gath pushed his maul backwards and created a hole in the second marine's face and accidently hitting the marine's brain. This made Hra'gath put extra effort in pulling out the power maul due to the brain matter sticking on to the end of the power maul. He then swung his maul at the third marine, but missed, he then swung again and it was dodged. Ulric and the other marine moved towards the fight but immediately flee at the sight of Hra'gath halving the third marine in anger. Ulric and the other marine had lost Hra'gath by running into the vast forest in the dark. Hra'gath was prepared he grabbed his bolter and loaded it with vengeance rounds. Ten precise shots were delivered. Three meeting a marine's heart, three glancing off Ulric's armor, and the last four hitting Ulric's left leg and spine. He approached the wounded marine, he looked at him with pity and said " IRON WITHIN IRON WITHOUT" and pulled the trigger.

It had been three hours, since the fall of squad Hra'gath. He was alone, he felt no remorse for his actions, he thought it was what the squad needed, and they were too weak anyway. He stared into Ulric's empty eyes and recited the unbreakable litany. Meeting with the Forgelord was the best idea that he could come up with. He will show, in true in iron warrior's fashion, that he was the strongest and had decimated his squad for Perturabo.

Upon arriving after the mile long walk he is approached by two power armor iron warriors, both possessing siege shields and bolters.

"State your business, brother." Said the guard.

"I have come to report to the Forgelord, my squad was ambushed by the rebel militia. They are all dead." Replied Hra'gath bluntly.

"Their names will not be forgotten. The forgelord is in the imperial palace"

The guards signaled the imperial army men to open the gates. The large brass gates opened as if it was a gateway to heaven, with a large and powerful moan of depression and Hra'gath stepped inside, unshaken.


End file.
